fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Childs Play: Heaven's Children Clash
Alana walked out to the stadium greeted by the roaring crowd in the stands above. However the cheers of her two friends, Haru and Selene seemed to ring above all else alongside the rest of the guild. The first day events, Alana had a team to help her fix any mistakes she would've made. However now she stood out there preparing to battle. The arena had objects set up, a box, barrel and wood planks to name a few. Within the center several balls rested perfectly side by side. Alana gazed as her opponent approached, she'd never seen the mage before so she knew little of what to expect. The announcer made his debut over the speakers, stating both mages names and their respective guilds followed by the description of the events planned today. Alana gave a warming smile to her opposition, although she refused to let her guard down. "Pleasure to meet you! I'm Alana Tornado." Seraphine absolutely beamed as she ventured out to the field, waving at the gathered public, and sending a most heartful blow-kiss towards the position where her guild was positioned. She eventually found herself in the midst of the playing field, finally turning her attention towards her opponent when she addressed her. Seraphine offered her the very same smiling greeting as the rest of the people, even permitting herself to bow before her opposition. "The pleasure is mine, child. The gods have surely blessed us with a wonderful day to wage battle upon, don't you think?" she spoke as she slowly rose back up to her full height, truly towering above Alana. "I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I will. Would you like to begin, or should I be the first to throw?" Without warning, Alana used her magic to manipulate the wind, pulling two balls towards her with use of a vortex. She spun one on her finger with the other tucked between her left arm. "I'll start if you don't mind." Alana threw the ball she was spinning, no special touch onto it. However the second one was a different story. She spun the ball before throwing it, creating a tornado around the ball as it flew towards her opponent. Seraphine dodged the first ball with little effort, seeing how it was a just an ordinary throw with little-added flair. The second ball would normally prove a greater issue, but all things considered, it was nothing more than a chance for her to show off the "Salamander Supremacy" as her teammate had so delicately put it. She raised her hand in response to the incoming ball, and caught it in her palm. The tornado around it vanished into nothingness, not even blowing as much as a strand of hair out of order. "Nice throw, dear child. I feel kind of awful for this ordeal, and I hope you won't take offense. I am however obligated to my guild to offer my best effort, and as such I will also ask for yours." She spoke as five orbs of hardened starfire took form and circled around her. Two orbs dashed to the side and knocked two more of the Lacrima balls into the air before swiftly bashing them in Alana's direction. Two other orbs flew towards Alana, one aimed at head heigh and the other to the gut. All things considered, there were currently four attacks happening at once, all with a fifth and final orb waiting beside her. Alana had little time to react. She quickly whipped out her Iron Fan. In one fatal swoop, she whipped up a quick tornado. Instead of being for an attack, she used it to throw the orbs and balls off course with it's high-speed winds, throwing them all into nearby obstacles. "I must admit, you're a lot stronger than I originally predicted." Alana's normal ball throw wasn't as normal as Seraphine gave it credit for. Utilizing her wind power, Alana curved the ball that Seraphine dodged to come flying right back in her direction from the back side. A change of winds that could turn the direction of a ball in mid-air would not go unheard, or unfelt for that matter when it came to someone like Seraphine. The four orbs of starfire returned to her side while the fifth one flew backward to meet the lacrima in mid-air, bashing it away. "Impressive use of the wind, to be able to perform magic beyond yourself. But more will be asked of you for you to land a hit." She spoke as she prepped her next attack. "Cosmic Arrows!" She cried out as six circles of magic began to take form around Alana before starting to fire a multitude of tracking projectiles of cosmic plasma. In the midst of all this chaos, Seraphine struck three orbs of lacrima in Alana's direction with the aid of her Stellar Orbit. Alana quickly propelled herself into the air with a tornado, dodging the lacrima balls. Although the projectiles still followed. Alana continued to perform a series of flips and jumps to try to get a decent distance. She jumped atop a H-shaped book shelf before jumping off of it along with the aid of yet another trampoline tornado. She was now a good enough distance to perform an attack to combat the arrow. "Wind Devil's Rage!" She charged it enough to the point where she could at least destroy Seraphine's attack. Alana picked up one the balls that was hurdled at her, holding it in her arms for the time being. "I maybe in for quite the challenge. Wind Devil Blast Race!" Alana shot forward the two streams of wind, coming up with a plan as she battled. "I wouldn't give you any less." Seraphine spoke as she used a finger to point at her opponent and the incoming wind spells. "Ray of Annihilation." She spoke as a ray fired off from her finger and pierced the wind streams, making them fade into nothingness before drawing a line around Alana, leaving a scorching trail in the ground which suddenly exploded with intense star-fiery rage. Not feeling satsfied with that, she also sent forth two of her Orbiting stars to strike at Alana directly. The explosion sent Alana flying, the two stars striking her mid air followed by crashing into the ground. Alana stood up, still managing to hold the ball in her hands as she stood up. "Then I'll have to do the same for my guild!" Alana's eyes filled with confidence as she was getting serious now. "Wind Devil Sky Serpent!" A large serpent made of air began to charge at Seraphine. Alana held her fan before chanting once more, "Wind Devil Cherry Blossom Death!" As the gorgeous blossoms descended, Alana swiped her fan through the air, the petals turning into razor sharp projectiles, guided by the wind and aimed at the Salamander Shade Mage. Category:GMG X806